Daddy, Daddy!
by LadyScarlettO'Hara
Summary: Fluffiness about Severus being a dad. :D SS/OC


Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this? It is NOT mine.

Daddy, Daddy

Severus stepped to the side as someone walked out of the house. It was a woman, but it wasn't her. He silently prayed to the God he had accepted just a year ago that she was home and would welcome him.

In the six months since the final battle he had searched for her to no avail. He had come to the conclusion that she had fled England and was living as a muggle. So he headed to America, bought a ranch out in Texas and continued the search.

It took a long time and everyone tried to convince him to give up. But he refused to believe that she was dead, because that hurt even more than the fact that she had left. He snapped out of his reverie, gathered his wits and put on his façade like one would pull on a cloak. He knocked on the door and waited.

Juliana opened the door and gasped in surprise. Her husband, Severus Snape, the love of her life, stood outside. He looked tired, but he was tanned from hours on the ranch and his wranglers were broken in. She stepped back and opened the door. His eyes locked on hers as he stepped inside.

He wanted to kiss her, but as he leaned in he noticed the large bulge beneath her shirt. His voice was cold steel as he hissed, "Juliana, I believe we need to talk."

She nodded shortly and waddled into the kitchen. He guessed she was close to eight months along now, so he knew it was his. He never doubted that, but he had to know, "Why?"

"Severus, I- "She took a deep breath, "I wanted to keep you safe. I knew you would never be able to hide the happiness in your eyes, so I didn't tell you and then when they said you would never make it, I was afraid and I ran. I fell in love with you and then I ran like a coward. I left you fighting for your life alone and I understand if you can't forgive me, but I love you- "She was cut off when he kissed her.

Then he spoke, "My love, I forgave you the minutes I saw you. Juliana, it was hell, pure hell, to hunt you down and pray each night you weren't dead or hurt. But now, seeing you, heavily pregnant, I feel as though I should be asking your forgiveness for making you handle this alone. And you are not a coward, you were protecting our baby! You have given me everything I ever wanted, you lead me to Christ, you gave me love and a home and now a child. Juliana, I love you so much and I will never leave you alone again."

After hours of talking and snogging, he tucked her into bed. But when he tried to leave the room she whispered, "Please, Sev, Stay." And he slipped under the sheets and snuggled up to her warm form.

"Good Morning luv."

Juliana said nothing, just got up and ran to the bathroom. Severus followed and held her hair as she vomited. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and laughed at his concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Our little girl is –"

"It's a girl?" Severus was beaming.

"yes, our little girl."

"That's wonderful! Are you hungry? Maybe you should sit."

"A little and I'm fine. I'll sit in the kitchen."

"Alright. Maybe you can shower while I make breakfast."

She nodded and turned on the water while he brushed his teeth. Downstairs he baked her favorite biscuits and fixed a tall glass of chocolate milk. He walked up to check on her. "Juliana, is everything alright?"

"No, Sev! Hurry!"

He found her on the floor, panting. He knelt beside her, quickly deducing she was in labor. "We need to get you to the bed so you can lie down. There isn't enough time to get you to the hospital."

"What. could. you. Possibly know. about –" She paused as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Birthing babies?" He chuckled as he lifted her and said, "quite a bit Ms. Scarlett." She laughed weakly and stopped struggling.

He had just laid her down when another contraction hit. He drew his wand and began casing spells and summoning supplies. Nearly an hour later he was holding his screaming daughter in his arms and cleaning her up while casting more charms to clean up his wife. He laid the baby in her arms and watched as she fed the small girl. He was falling in love again.

"She needs a name."

Severus picked her up again, speaking quietly, "Emma Rose Snape."

"It's beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

One year later

It was early, but Severus was awake. He was tending to Emma and thinking back to a year ago, when he had delivered her at her mother's rental home. Now they lived in the house on his expansive ranch and went for long rides and drank sweet tea on the porch. He enjoyed life as a Texas rancher.

Juliana was in the wash closet, throwing up. She knew she was pregnant again, but was trying to hide the symptoms from Severus.

He walked in and handed her a wet cloth. "When is our son due?"

She grinned, "Our daughter is due on January ninth."

His eyes sparkled, and he smiled slightly at the thought of another little princess to spoil. And on his birthday…

He embraced his wife and whispered, "I love you." Then they walked into the nursery and grinned as Emma said, "Dada."


End file.
